Reality Check
by djlee6
Summary: a vampygurl402 request and late birthday gift to arashi wolf princess. Stewie is planning to surprise Brian with something, but overhears something disturbing. Hinted Stewie/Brian. T for sadness. Oneshot.


Here is a request made by vampygurl402 as a gift for arashi wolf princess

My first attempt at this pairing so, enjoy~

also sorry for the delay...and any spelling errors...

Though I feel like some will hate me for this...

oooooooooooo

"Oh, I can't wait to show this to Brian, Rupert!" Stewie gushed excitedly as he made the finishing touches to his picture. Setting the crayon he was using down, Stewie smiled. He had been working hard for the last week to make it perfect! It was a simple picture of him with Brian on a sunny day at the park. He had drawn himself on the swing, high in the air. Brian was behind him with his arms stretched out to show that he was pushing Stewie, a smile on his furry face. He even drew Rupert on the swing next to him, though that swing wasn't moving.

He picked it up with the utmost care, making sure not to smudge or wrinkle it. He was grinning as he turned to Rubert. "Wish me luck, Rubert! I hope he likes it!" Leaving his stuffed, friend, Stewie headed for the kitchen, where the cynical dog was often found typing or reading the paper.

Once the small infant reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the subtle drone of Brian's voice and beamed. He hurried over to the entrance to the kitchen and looked in, expecting to see Brian on the phone. Instead, he frowned to see his dear friend talking to Louis. He was debating whether to leave and wait to show Brian his gift when he heard Louis' comment.

"I have to say, I'm really impressed with Stewie's behavior this week," she said, sipping at her coffee. "He's always been good, but this week, I haven't heard him fuss over anything. He's just been playing in his room with his teddy bear,"

Brian smiled, his tail wagging a bit. "Yeah, he has seemed to be in better spirits lately," He took a gulp of his own mug and Stewie found himself wondering if Brian had 'Irished-up' the drink as he usually did. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Louis pressed, curious.

Brian shrugged. "Well, ya know... Stewie's behavior is usually borderline..." He sighed. "All kids misbehave, but Stewie has a lot more bad moments than most. But when he wants to be... he can be a really good kid," Stewie felt his chest swell with pride at the compliment. "Sometimes I think that he's good at heart, but doesn't want to show it,"

Louis rose a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" Stewie rolled his eyes at that. His mother really was just oblivious.

Brian shook his head. "Nothing. I just like to wonder what kind of path he'll choose... How he'll grow up to be,"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Louis brushed off.

Brian frowned then, a look of sadness crossing his features and making Stewie's heart lurch. He hated seeing Brian sad... "No, you'll wait and see. Louis, you know I'm getting old. Dogs aren't known to live as long as humans. And Stewie is still so young..."

Stewie's eyes widened. What? He couldn't possibly mean...

Louis scowled. "Brian, don't talk like that!"

Brian offered a weak smile. "I'm not trying to be dark or depressing," he assured. "I'm just trying to be realistic. I won't be alive for Stewie's whole life. It should be natural for me to wonder what kind of person he'll be after I'm gone. If he'll be kind and generous or if he'll be cold and bitter... I just hope he grows up happy..."

Stewie was wide-eyed at this point. In shock, he dropped his picture, his hands trembling. His vision blurred and he was only vaugely aware of the fact that hot wet streaks were running down his face.

No longer feeling as if he was floating on air with happiness and excitement, Stewie now felt numb and as if the world around him was collapsing.

His feet had carried him back to his room, which suddenly seemed darker than before. He moved over to where Rupert sat at the small table and picked up the bear, holding the plush to his chest as tightly as he was able to manage, letting himself sit cross legged on the floor as if the soft carpet would provide some comfort.

In his mind, he kept hearing Brian's words over and over again and tried to deny the truth to them. Only to find that he couldn't.

Stewie tried to choke back a sob as he buried his face in Rupert's shoulder. Brian was right: He wouldn't live forever. Chances were Brian would pass away due to either old age or because of one of Peter's horrible ideas that the dog always wound up getting drug into. And it was very likey that despite Stewie's intelligence, he would forget all about Brian because he was still so young.

His eyes felt hott with tears and his head hurt from trying not to cry. He couldn't picture a world without Brian. It wasn't just that Brian was the family dog that had been around since before Stewie was born. It wasn't even that Brian had helped him so many times in the past. It was because... Brian was his friend...? No, it was stronger than that... It was because... Brian was his whole world.

More than world domination, more than killing Louis, more than finding his place in the world... Stewie valued Brian above all these things. Truth be told, he stopped trying to kill Louis so often because he knew Brian loved her and cherished her as a friend. Of course, that was also a huge motivation for also trying to kill the woman...

Stewie sniffed pathetically as he held his eyes shut, not wanting to face the solitude of his room when he was feeling so upset.

"Stewie?"

Stewie popped his head up and turned to face his doorway, finding Brian holding onto the picture he had dropped. The small smile that was on the canine's features disappeared as quickly as Stewie had registered that it was there. Brian's brow furrowed as he came closer to the small infant, resting the picture on the table before he kneeled down on the carpet. "Stewie, what's wrong?"

Stewie couldn't answer. He could feel the heat of his forehead and cheeks from crying. He could feel the trails left by his tears and could feel his eyes swell with even more of them.

Dropping Rupert from his grip, Stewie opted to wrap his arms around Brian, burying his face in his fur and allowing the tears to flow from his eyes, his body shaking with sobs he tried to hold back, shuddered breathes escaping him.

Brian tensed but hugged the young boy back, even more concerned. Before he could question Stewie's odd behavior, the infant gave out a pathetic whimper: "I promise..."

"What?"

"I promise," Stewie repeated, his resolve strong. "I won't let you die,"

Brian said nothing but rubbed soothing circles on his back, no doubt not believing Stewie's words and feeling guilty about making the infant feel such a way.

oooooooooooooooo

that's it

sorry :P


End file.
